


Santa Potter

by caramelariana



Series: A Very Drarry Christmas [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Christmas, Draco is delightful, M/M, Santa! Harry, christmas in july
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: Draco and Harry surprise some kids with a visit from Santa.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Very Drarry Christmas [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/195611
Kudos: 19





	Santa Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment in the Very Drarry Christmas collection. Like the other stories this was originally written in 2011. The collection is cross-posted to ff.net. I got busy and had to stop transferring the the story over, and then never went back to it. So I had planned to upload the rest for a Christmas in July gift! (I'm a couple of days late but I got really sick.) Enjoy!

"How do I look?"

Draco looked up from securing his boots and eyed his lover. "Ridiculous," he responded with a smirk. The other man was wearing a bright red coat with white trim that matched his red pants. He had clearly stuffed a pillow down the front of the coat and secured it with a black belt. His black boots looked a bit too large. He had a fake beard around his face and hid his black hair under a Santa hat.

Harry sighed. "I'm sure I do. But do I at least look like Santa?"

The blond shrugged. "I don't know, I've never met the man."

"Haha," Harry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I guess I'll just have to judge for myself. Let's get going."

Draco stood and walked over to Harry. He pulled the fake beard and mustache down and planted a kiss on his lips. "You look like a jolly old fat man and the kids will be excited to see you."

His efforts earned him a grin and Harry was uplifted as they left the house and headed for St. Catherine's Orphanage. They had been volunteering at the children's home for the past couple of months and Harry had been talked into dressing up as Santa for the kids. Donations had allowed the organization to buy presents for every child (Draco may have surreptitiously added to the collection, though he would never admit it if asked). They had dropped the last of the presents off the day before and hidden them away from prying eyes. Now they were headed out so Santa could deliver the presents.

As they neared the orphanage, Draco was glad the cold weather kept the children inside. Santa was supposed to be a surprise, and the empty yard allowed Harry to sneak around to the kitchen entrance. With a small wave, the men separated, and Draco rang the doorbell to the large building. He heard the lock click and the door opened to reveal a small redhead.

"Dwaco!" she exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms. She was a six-year-old with a bit of a lisp, and was fond of Draco because he had told the other kids to stop making fun of her. "Where's Hawwy?"

Draco smiled. "He had something else to do." He frowned as a thought occurred to him. "Are you supposed to be opening the door?"

She giggled. "Johnny let me!"

Johnny emerged from the doorway with a sheepish smile. "I figured I'd let her open the door since I was standing right here." Johnny was a teen from a local high school who also volunteered during his free time. "Come on Delilah, let's get back inside. It's too cold out here."

Draco followed them into the gathering room and was soon surrounded by excited youths ranging in age from two to sixteen. Though the battle for his attention left him with little understanding of what the children were saying, apparently they all picked up on a specific request. Soon the chant of "story time" filled the room.

Draco chuckled and informed the youngest that he could choose the story. The toddler ran to the bookshelf and selected "Olive the Other Reindeer". Draco settled on the floor so the children could gather around him. The teens in the home stood disinterested against the wall, but Draco knew they enjoyed this time as much as the younger ones.

He read through the book, dutifully creating voices for the characters as requested. He took solace in the fact that no member of the wizarding community would ever see him like this. What a story that would make for the tabloids!

He finished the story and nodded gently toward Johnny. It was time for Santa to make his appearance.  
After a rousing rendition of "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer"--lead by Delilah--the room was silenced by a hearty "ho ho ho!"

An eight-year-old boy was the first to speak up. "Santa!" he yelled. The announcement served as a release on the hold Harry's arrival had placed, and Santa was soon surrounded by young children. Draco watched the teens roll their eyes, but for once they didn't tease the younger ones. Harry's eyes twinkled and he laughed. "One at a time children, one at a time!" He pitched his voice low so that the kids would not recognize him.

Johnny stepped in and attempted to get the children under control. After a few minutes with little success, Draco finally stepped in. "All right guys," he said, standing. "Let Santa breath. If you smother him he won't be able to give you your Christmas presents."

That seemed to get their attention. With Draco and Johnny's guidance, the kids formed a single file line. They moved up the line and received their presents from Santa. Each one got a gift and a hug and was then guided to the side to open his or her gift. The room was filled with gasps and squeals as presents were opened. Even the teenagers seemed pleased by their gifts.

After the last gift was opened, "Santa" sat down and read "The Night before Christmas". At the end of the book, Draco announced that it was time for Santa to leave. The sounds of disappointment were probably heard out on the street.

Draco smiled. "Santa's really busy this time of year. He has to get back to his workshop."

"Aw you staying Dwaco?" Delilah asked.

He shook his head. "I have to make sure Santa gets on his sleigh okay." He leaned down and whispered loudly. "Santa's big belly sometimes gets in the way." The children laughed.

"Santa" shook his finger at Draco. "Behave, Mr. Malfoy, or there will be no gifts for you."

Draco threw his hands in the air as if to surrender. "I promise to be good."

They left the gathering room to a chorus of goodbyes. After making sure they weren't being followed, they entered the kitchen and exited out the side door. The air had chilled with the coming of evening, and Draco shivered. He looked to his companion, who seemed unaffected by the cold.

Harry caught him watching him. "Cold?" he asked. Draco just shrugged. "You could have been Santa, then you would be warm."

"I would not be caught dead in that outfit."

"But you don't mind walking with someone wearing it?"

Draco sniffed. "No one of importance would see us here."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive." He glanced at Harry with a slight frown.

The brunet was grinning. Suddenly, without warning, Harry launched himself at Draco and tackled him to the ground.

"Ack, Harry! What are you doing?"

Harry straddled him and began tickling his sides. Despite his best efforts, Draco could not defend against his weak spots. He collapsed into giggles, Harry's weight keeping him from wiggling free. He could feel the snow sneaking under his jacket.

"Look Mommy," they heard from across the street. "Why is Santa tickling that man?"

"Santa likes to have fun too dear," the mother answered. "Now hurry or we'll be late."

Harry finally ceased his attack as he burst into laughter at the exchange. Draco took in a lungful of air and pushed Harry off of him. "You prat," he said, sitting up. "That was unnecessary."

He smiled up at him. "It was very necessary." He stood and pulled Draco up after him. Draco pouted. "Come on, let's get home. If you're good, I'll even let you have a hot cocoa."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm not a child." But the quirk of his lips betrayed him.

Harry smirked. "Well, if you're naughty I can reward that too."

Draco sputtered. "Harry!" he hissed. Harry's hearty laugh echoed down the street and made for a convincing Santa.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending here is slightly different from the original. This fic was written for a self-induced challenge to write a fic a day. That meant some were...less than ideal. The original ending for this was incredibly forced and I couldn't let it go without at least trying to fix it.


End file.
